Conventionally, there are systems for acquiring a video on the side of a terminal from a server via the Internet and displaying the video on the side of the terminal. In such a system, it is conceivable that, for example, a game device at home acquires a video content from the server by the Internet and causes a TV at home to display the video content.
It is not possible to present other information (e.g., advertisement information or additional information) to a user together with the video content.
Therefore, this application discloses an information processing system and the like which can present other information to be presented to the user together with the video content effectively. This application also discloses an information processing system and the like which can present information useful for the user.
(1)
A non-limiting example of information processing system as described herein comprises a terminal system including a terminal device and also comprises a server system.
The terminal system includes a microphone, a transmission unit, and a display unit. The microphone is provided in the terminal device and senses a sound in the vicinity thereof. The transmission unit transmits sound information representing the sound sensed by the microphone or a feature of the sound to the server system. The display unit is provided in the terminal device.
The server system includes a content specification unit and a presentation information specification unit. The content specification unit specifies a video content which is being reproduced in the vicinity of the terminal device, based on the sound information. The presentation information specification unit specifies presentation information to be presented together with the specified video content, in accordance with the video content, and transmits the presentation information to the terminal system.
The terminal system displays the presentation information transmitted from the server system on the display unit.
According to the configuration of (1), in the case where the video content is reproduced on the terminal side, the reproduction sound of the video content is sensed by the microphone, and the sound information on the reproduction sound is transmitted to the server system. The server system specifies the video content based on the reproduction sound, and the presentation information corresponding to the specified video content is transmitted to the terminal side. Owing to this, presentation information suitable to the video content reproduced on the terminal side can be presented to the user. Namely, according to the configuration of (1), information useful for the user can be presented, and also other information can be presented to the user effectively together with the video content.
(2)
Another example of information processing system as described herein comprises a terminal system including a terminal device and an information processing device, and also comprises a server system.
The terminal device includes a microphone for sensing a sound in the vicinity thereof and a display unit. The information processing device includes a transmission unit for transmitting sound information representing the sound sensed by the microphone or a feature of the sound to the server system.
The server system includes a sound specification unit and a presentation information specification unit. The sound specification unit specifies the sound in the vicinity of the terminal device based on the sound information. The presentation information specification unit specifies presentation information to be presented by the terminal device in accordance with the specified sound, and transmits the presentation information to the information processing device.
The information processing device receives the presentation information transmitted from the server system and causes the display unit of the terminal device to display the presentation information.
According to the configuration of (2), the sound on the terminal side is sensed by the microphone, and sound information on the sensed sound is transmitted to the server system. The server system specifies the presentation information corresponding to the sensed sound based on the sound information and transmits the presentation information to the terminal side. Owing to this, presentation information corresponding to the sound on the terminal side (reproduction sound of the video content, sound of conversation of the user, etc.) can be presented to the user. Therefore, according to the configuration of (2), information useful for the user can be presented.
(3)
The sound specification unit may specify a video content which is being reproduced in the vicinity of the terminal device.
According to the configuration of (3), like according to the configuration of (1) described above, other information can be presented to the user effectively together with the video content.
(4)
The presentation information specification unit may specify, as the presentation information, advertisement information on a product or a service which is regarding the video content and/or which appears in the video content.
According to the configuration of (4), a video content and/or advertisement information corresponding to the specific content the video content can be presented to the user. Therefore, advertisement information can be presented to the user effectively, and thus the advertizing effect can be improved. Since the advertisement information is not displayed on the display device which displays the video content, the advertisement information does not block the video content displayed on the display device, and thus the video content can be presented to the user in an easy-to-view manner.
(5)
The server system may further include a timing determination unit for determining a timing to present the presentation information based on the specified video content. In this case, the terminal system displays the presentation information on the display unit at the determined timing.
According to the configuration of (5), the server system can control the timing to present the presentation information. Owing to this, the presentation information can be presented at an appropriate timing, and therefore can be presented to the user effectively.
(6)
The timing determination unit may specify, based on the sound information, a time point of the sound sensed by the microphone on a time axis of the specified video content, and determine the timing to present the presentation information based on the time point and a time table of the specified video content.
According to the configuration of (6), the timing to present the presentation information can be set easily to an appropriate timing suitable to the specific content of the video content.
(7)
The terminal system may further include a device control unit for controlling a predetermined display device capable of reproducing the video content, regarding reproduction and/or display of the video content.
According to the configuration of (7), the terminal system can change the operation of a predetermined display device. Owing to this, a video content and presentation information can be presented to the user effectively.
(8)
The device control unit may be provided in the terminal device.
According to the configuration of (8), the user can operate a predetermined display device by use of the terminal device. Therefore, the ease of operation on the video content can be improved.
(9)
The server system may further include an instruction transmission unit for specifying, based on the specified video content, a control command regarding the reproduction and/or the display of the video content, and transmitting the control command. In this case, the device control unit controls the predetermined display device based on the control command received from the server system.
According to the configuration of (9), the operation of the predetermined display device can be controlled on the server side. For example, the server system can control the operation of the predetermined display device such that the video content and the presentation information are presented to the user effectively.
(10)
The server system may further include a statistics generation unit for generating statistics information on the specified video content regarding the terminal system, and transmitting the statistics information to the terminal system.
According to the configuration of (10), statistics information such as, for example, a past viewing history or the like of the video content can be presented to the user. Therefore, information useful for the user can be presented.
(11)
The server system may further include a content transmission unit for specifying, based on the specified video content, a sequel video content to the video content, and transmitting the sequel video content to the terminal system. The terminal system causes a display device of the terminal device and/or a predetermined display device separate from the terminal device to display the sequel video content.
According to the configuration of (11), when the video content is terminated, the information processing system can present the sequel video content to the video content to the user. Owing to this, information useful for the user can be presented.
(12)
Still another example of information processing system as described herein comprises a terminal system including a terminal device and also comprises a server system.
The terminal system includes a microphone, a transmission unit, and a display unit. The microphone is provided in the terminal device and senses a sound in the vicinity thereof. The transmission unit transmits sound information representing the sound sensed by the microphone or a feature of the sound to the server system. The display unit is provided in the terminal device.
The server system includes a sound specification unit and a presentation information specification unit. The sound specification unit specifies the sound in the vicinity of the terminal device based on the sound information. The presentation information specification unit specifies presentation information to be presented by the terminal device based on the specified sound, and transmits the presentation information to the information processing device.
The terminal system receives the presentation information transmitted from the server system and causes the display unit of the terminal device to display the presentation information.
According to the configuration of (12), like according to the configuration of (2), information useful for the user can be presented.
This specification discloses a server system (server device) having the same functions as those of the server system included in the information processing system according to any one of (1) through (12). This specification also discloses a terminal system (terminal device) having the same functions as those of the terminal system included in the information processing system. This specification further discloses an information processing program causing a computer to act as units equivalent to the units of the server system or the terminal system. This specification further discloses an information presentation method which is carried out by the information processing system.
According to the information processing system and the like described above, information useful for the user can be presented by the terminal device of the terminal system.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.